


Dangerous

by dunklenacht310



Series: Scenes from a life we shared [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Facials, Food Kink, M/M, PWP, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunklenacht310/pseuds/dunklenacht310
Summary: It’s always dangerous, when it’s Harry and Zayn with each other.-5SOS prank One Direction with whipped cream duringTeenage Dirtbag. They don't know what it brings, for Harry and Zayn. Nobody knows, except them.Set in October 2013.





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer: I don't know or own any of the characters present in this work.  
> It's basically PWP, so I can't even say I own the _plot_ for this one, lol.
> 
> I didn't label it as a crossover with 5SOS because 1) it still concerns something happening with One Direction, and 2) the 5SOS guys are honestly barely there.

Zayn has thought about getting his hands on Harry all day.

That’s not a novelty, if he’s honest, because since January, since they started… _this_ , it seems to be his most recurring thought. Getting Harry alone, and getting his hands and mouth on him.

But he can’t just do that, _they_ can’t, not like normal people.

Harry doesn’t like it, especially not since the engagement happened. They both know it’s fake, and Perrie knows as well, but still, Zayn has to be even more careful than he normally would about what he does, how close he stands to Harry, how affectionate they are to each other in public.

Harry hates it. Zayn knows, because Harry has already repeatedly shown his dislike for the engagement deal, in interviews and in private. It gets Zayn so mad and frustrated, but that’s probably Harry’s whole point, because he also knows that angry and frustrated Zayn means that Zayn will take it out on him, in bed, fucking him into the mattress.

Zayn could try not to give Harry what he wants every single time.

He could try, but he knows he would fail anyway, because it’s Harry, _always_ Harry, and Zayn is weak.

They’ve had a fight before the show about it. Because Harry is kinda tired of having to hold back all the time, since they’re _never_ alone.

But it’s not like Zayn can do anything about it. He has the whole engagement charade to keep performing, and even without that, he’s not even remotely ready to come out, and with one of his fucking bandmates nonetheless.

He’s not even sure _what_ they are. They never speak about it.

Harry can tell Zayn that he loves him, that he’s never felt like this for anybody else. But they never talk about what they are. There’s no point, because they still can’t be anything outside of their bedrooms in nameless hotels in nameless cities.

It drives Zayn mad, not knowing.

So they had a fight about it, and Zayn hasn’t been able to inch quietly into Harry’s good graces with his hands and mouth again, because soundcheck has been frantic, and Harry has made it his personal mission to stay away as much as he can from Zayn.

They’re on stage, now, so it’s not like they can speak. It will have to wait.

It’s time for _Teenage Dirtbag_ , and as soon as they start singing, 5SOS invade the stage and start playing and singing with them.

Zayn is very amused, because those four Australian shitheads are a lot of fun, and he’s not even sure they ran the idea by management, because they literally don’t give a fuck about anything. Zayn appreciates a bit of _genuine_ in his life made of fake engagements and lies, so he grins as he walks by Calum, Michael, and Luke, and keeps singing.

Ashton must be somewhere around the drums, he figures, and in fact he sees him up there, with a grin of his own.

Harry sings his first verse, and saunters to Luke who’s playing his guitar. Zayn feels a little bit of ugly jealousy in his stomach when Harry starts rubbing his arse on Luke’s side, as a joke.

He knows it’s just a joke, but it still makes him angry, that Harry doesn’t need to be _careful_ if it’s anyone but Zayn. Because they both know that if they’re not careful with each other, it will show that it’s _not_ a joke. It’s always dangerous, when it’s Harry and Zayn with each other.

Zayn figures it’s better to just stop looking, and he focuses on Michael playing next to him, his hair bubble-gum pink and his grin in place. Zayn laughs when Mike pulls a silly face at him. The lad’s honestly great fun.

He doesn’t understand _how much_ 5SOS are _great fun_ until he sees them run backstage and then out again, holding plates of whipped cream. Zayn is far enough, so he runs for cover and manages not to get caught, if only for one single plate of whipped cream on his back.

The rest of the lads are a mess, especially Harry. He’s gotten a full plate to the face, another on his stomach, and then he even slipped on it and got it on his back.

Zayn keeps singing, and he feels himself grow in his jeans at the sight.

 _Harry covered in whipped cream? I didn’t even_ know _I had this kink. But again, there’s a ton of things I discovered about myself thanks to Harry. Like the fact that I like blokes as well._

5SOS, helped by One Direction’s whole band, the traitors, chase the lads on stage with cream some more, until the song is over.

Zayn manages to escape the mayhem, and then he sees Harry stand in a corner of the stage, covered in white. “How are we supposed to put on a serious show?” he growls “We are serious _artists_!”

Zayn chuckles. The audience is going crazy.

And then Harry runs backstage, probably to get changed.

And well, Zayn might have to be careful, but he recognizes a chance when it presents itself. So he runs backstage as well, following Harry through the small daedalus of corridors leading to their changing room, and he looks back more than once to be sure none of the lads are coming. They aren’t, though, Zayn knows, because Louis, Niall and Liam always have more tops ready at the exit of the stage to get changed quicker throughout the show.

Harry and Zayn always forget to have the same presence of mind.

Harry hasn’t even _seen_ Zayn going after him, and he’s startled a bit when Zayn gets inside the changing room with him and closes the door, locking it.

“Hey” he says, a bit coldly “Didn’t see ya. Fuck, I have whipped cream all over, those four fuckers”

“Yeah” Zayn breathes, and crowds Harry against a wall.

Harry blinks. “What are you doing?”

“Cleaning you off” Zayn replies, licking a stripe up Harry’s neck, tasting the sweetness of the cream.

Harry heaves a sigh. “I’m still mad at you. And we got a show. It’s dangerous”

Zayn grins. “You can’t really be mad at me, babe” he answers “And I’ll be super quick. Not as dangerous as other things we’ve done” he adds.

With that, he goes down on his knees in front of Harry, who is clearly already hard in his jeans. Zayn notices whipped cream trickling down his stomach and inside the waistband of Harry’s jeans.

He licks his lips, and quickly unbuttons them, exposing Harry and his cream-stained underwear, only to yank it down.

He looks up at Harry, and then grabs a handful of cream from his stomach, smearing it down and down until he’s coating Harry’s dick with it.

“Fuck” Harry hisses “Didn’t even know I had a kink for this”

Zayn chuckles, and then wraps his lips around Harry’s dick, swirling his tongue around the head. Harry’s hands card through Zayn’s hair. “Gotta be quick, babe, if you wanna do this” he says, eyeing the door.

Zayn nods, and gets to work, taking all of Harry in his mouth in one long push. He gags, because he still hasn’t totally mastered the art of deepthroating like Harry did, but he thinks Harry only finds it hotter, that Zayn gags. Because Harry’s legs shake and his eyes flutter, and a groan escapes his lips when Zayn swallows around his dick, the back of his throat soft against the tip.

“Fuck fuck fuck” Harry murmurs “Let me fuck your mouth babe please I’ve been thinking about it all day”

Zayn looks up at Harry, and then nods, because they have a show and they need to be quick. And because he’s also thought about it all day.

Harry nods too, tightening his grip on Zayn’s hair because he knows they both have a thing for having their hair pulled, and thrusts once into Zayn’s welcoming mouth, making him gag again.

“Jesus Christ” Harry groans “These gagging sounds you make. It’s like you _learned_ to make them”

Zayn can’t reply, but he gags again when Harry thrusts one more time.

He unbuttons his own jeans with a hand, wrapping it around himself and tugging, because he wants to suck Harry off, but he also wants to bring himself off in the process.

Harry watches, and his eyes go darker when he sees Zayn wanking to himself letting Harry fuck his mouth. It only brings Harry to start properly pounding back and forth, and Zayn’s jaw is starting to ache, but he doesn’t care. He’s missed this. And he hates fighting with Harry.

Harry still tastes of the whipped cream Zayn smeared on him earlier, and Zayn keeps swallowing and gagging, because maybe Harry turns him into kind of a slut, but he loves making those sounds just as much as Harry loves hearing them. Just as much as he loves making Harry _make_ them when it’s the other way round.

Harry’s hands are dirty with cream when he pushes his fingertips against Zayn’s cheek to feel himself there. Zayn can feel the whipped cream on his cheek, and Harry watches him in that moment, not speaking, but he doesn’t need to.

Zayn waits until Harry’s groans tell him that he’s close, and then pulls off from Harry’s dick, licking his own lips. “Come on my face” he tells Harry. His voice is a bit fucked up, and he vaguely thinks they have a show, but he doesn’t care in that moment.

Harry is panting heavily, jerking himself off now, his eyes glued to Zayn’s. “Are you sure? Fuck, Zayn, you never say what I think you’ll say”

Zayn grins. “Come on my face and let’s stop fighting, yeah?”

Harry nods. “You’re so fucking filthy sometimes” he comments, but his voice is breaking, his moans are more high-pitched.

He doesn’t even warn Zayn, doesn’t have time before the orgasm hits him and his hips stutter in his fist. Zayn stays there with his mouth open, spurts of come landing on his cheeks and his tongue.

The mere thought of what they’re doing brings Zayn off as well, and he comes in his own hand, closing his mouth and swallowing the cream and Harry’s come.

Harry’s legs give up, and he falls on his knees in front of Zayn, breathing heavily and tracing his own come on Zayn’s face, bringing it to Zayn’s mouth and pushing it inside, to make Zayn swallow that as well.

“Filthy” Harry grins.

Zayn chuckles, and he just licks his own lips like after a good meal.

Harry shivers and opens his mouth, but he doesn’t speak, because someone bangs on the door. “Harry, Zayn! Get on the stage right now!” someone shouts.

It’s Luke, Zayn thinks with a grin. He should thank him and his band for the whipped cream idea, even if they don’t know what it really brought.

“Coming!” Harry shouts back.

Zayn licks another stripe of cream off Harry’s neck. “Already did, more like”

Harry laughs and stands up, changing his shirt and washing his face at the speed of light while Zayn also does.

As they’re going out the door, Harry grabs Zayn by the t-shirt and whispers in his ear, hot and low. “Fuck my mouth when we go back to the hotel, yeah? Make me gag on it”

Zayn nods, because he’s still weak to Harry’s pleas and his rough voice.

_It’s dangerous to do this, but then why is it so fucking lovely?_

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote on a whim and decided to include in this series. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
